


Berience Grizelda bloody Wolfe

by mandyb1961



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyb1961/pseuds/mandyb1961
Summary: Serena has some time off with Leah but fate steps in, sorry about the title does not have Leah in it just a mention.





	Berience Grizelda bloody Wolfe

**Author's Note:**

> not sure why I wrote this and I'm sorry I put it here.

When Serena left AAU the previous evening light snow started to fall, and she was looking forward to a long weekend off and as Jason, Greta and Gwen were away on a short holiday at Greta family so she could do what she wanted and it involved seeing Leah. 

She switched on the car radio and the music was interrupted by a news report coming in telling about a terrorist attack in Sudan, she gave an involuntary shake similar to someone walking over her grave, she thought thank god Bernie wasn't there safe, well as safe as she could be in Nairobi. They had exchanged happy holidays and Serena mentioned that Leah had moved on to the London hospital to finish her training. 

She didn't expect Bernie to say anything other than the polite “are you keeping in touch,” and trying to hide her disappointment when Serena replied that they were meeting up during her mini break. By return, she asked if Bernie was seeing someone, and she replied its early days. 

By the time Serena pulled up at her house it was snowing harder, and for the first time envied Bernie being in the warm African sun, she smiled to herself partly thinking of spending the forthcoming weekend with Leah and Bernie having someone in her life. 

She let herself in and while waiting for the kettle to boil she put on the radio news and hearing about the attack and once again shuddering, so many civilians and medics caught up in the attack trying to help and make a difference. She quietly again thanked god Bernie wasn't caught up in all that mess. 

She took her hot chocolate to bed, and was soon asleep warm and cosy and drifting off not needing the chocolate. She was woken up by her mobile going off, saw it was Hanssen and ignored it and went back to sleep, several hours later she was woken up again this time by Fletch. She noticed that she had several messages by both of them, imploring her to answer her phone. She thought it's my weekend off and they know I'm going away so it can wait. Well until at least I've had a shower.

She wasn't that long under the hot shower when her phone rang again, she wrapped a towel around herself and saw it was Fletch again, she really wasn't in the mood for this. 

“Fletch,” she wanted to sound as angry as she felt, “this had better be important,” she barely heard him reply “you've got to come in you've got some important visitors.” She growled back, “Fletch I'm sure you can cope and deal with them,” the next voice surprised her it was Cam, “please Serena come in.” he pleaded with her she could tell by his voice something was wrong.

“Okay okay, give me ten minutes” she almost missed him thanking her. She thought to herself okay Wolfe cub what have you done to piss off Naylor. She got changed into her weekend clothes and packed a small suitcase, just as well go straight down to meet up with Leah afterwards.

When she turned into the hospital car park she noticed an Army jeep, and felt that feeling again about someone walking over her grave, she wasn't working when Bernie first came in all beaten up and battered but had heard all about it trough Ollie Valentine and Zoshia. She walked slowly to AAU, getting sympathetic looks, Donna looked at her then looked away, did she have tears in her eyes if so why. Then she saw two soldiers in full dress uniform talking to Cam and Charlotte, she didn't hear Fletch and Henrik, “let's go into your office.”

She looked at the Wolfe cubs and to the soldiers, the female looked familiar but didn't know why, she followed them into her room, and noticed for the first time one of the soldiers was an army chaplain. And the other one was holding a box, similar to the one Bernie gave her when she'd come back from when she'd been suspended. 

No one spoke, she smiled at Cam and Lottie but they didn't return the smile so she looked at Hanssen and Fletch both looking strained and not wanting to completely look her in the eyes. 

“Well, this had better be damn important as I've got a hot date and a warmer bed waiting for me. In London.”

Cam looked at her trying to say something, but the Army girl lent over and started to speak,  
“Its okay Cameron,” she looked to Serena who was still grinning at Fletch and Hanson who still didn't really want to look at her. She knew they still held her responsible for finishing with Bernie and Fletch still thinking and saying “slippers, and bins really you gave her up for that, stupid bloody stupid.” 

Army girl stood up, looked at Cam and Lottie who both nodded she walked the short distance to Serena and handed the box to her, she glanced down and saw Major B G Wolfe on it. Army girl gave her a tight-lipped smile and walked back to her chair. The padre spoke next, “my name is padre Peace I'm with the Scottish light infantry,” he nodded to army girl, “this is Lieutenant Alexandra Dawson same regiment, Major Wolfe's old regiment.” he looked at Alex and gave her a smile of encouragement.

She started to speak when Serena's phone went off, Lottie looked at her when she answered, “hi gorgeous I got called back to Holby some emergency,” she looked down at the box that Alex had given her and that's when it hit her Bernie, her Bernie only she wasn't hers any more. she noticed Lottie crying and Cameron biting back some tears, she looked back at the box and then to the army soldiers'. “look I'd better call you back OK, yes okay me too. Bye bye.”

She looked at Alex, the padre started to speak “Major Wolfe was in Sudan carrying out an emergency operation when she was killed.” Serena felt sick and swallowed it.“What the hell was she doing in Sudan, she was in Nairobi, okay it wasn't safe but it was safer than sodding Sudan.” Alex gulped, “she'd gone there as a favour for our old commanding officer, was a case of in and out before you knew it. They were operating when the hospital got stormed and wouldn't leave the patient, he was some government official and they tried to take him out first and Bernie stood between him and the gunman. They shot her in the shoulder thinking that would work, but it didn't all it did make her faint, when she came around the patient was dead and her our boss was sitting next to her he'd been shot as well, but not as badly as she was and he was trying to stop her bleeding while she was out they'd shot her in her belly and she was bleeding out. The bastards had long left, and our boss was out cold that's when she got shot again, I think, we think they thought he was already dead, and we don't know why she got shot again unless it was trying to protect her patient. And when he came too it was too late to try and stop her bleeding out and she died,” the padre took over “she's getting a full military funeral next week,”

Cam interrupted, “You don't have to come”, this time Lottie interrupted, “obviously you don't have to come because you're getting on with your life without mum, but she never stopped loving you even if you had.” she stared at Serena for the first time, and then looked away. Fletch stood up nodded to Henrik and they went to the door, “just going to get some coffee,” Cam stood up and Lottie followed them out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

“As Cameron said you don't have to go, but” Alex gestured to the box. “Bernie did want you to have what's in the box as you were still down as her next of kin.” Padre Peace stood up looked at Alex “Tea?” she nodded and he asked Serena the same question. He got a affirmative from her and he too left the room. 

Serena looked at the box and traced Bernie's name with her index finger, which prompted her to start crying, “I bet you hate me, just like her kids do, I know they've never said it but I know they do, Cam can hardly look at me. And I've not seen Charlotte since that Christmas day when Elanor was acting like a spoilt brat.” her voiced trailed off, and looked at Alex and noticed a ring on her finger, similar to one that Bernie owned, which in turn belonged to her mother. 

Alex followed her gaze and quietly spoke “We started seeing each other, well just started dating again taking it slowly. She gave me this on the morning she left for Sudan and said she wanted me to have it. It was as if she knew something was going to happen” she looked at the box, and said quietly “if you want it I'll understand.” she went to take it off when Serena who still had the box in her lap lent over, taking Alex's left hand “no I think you should keep it. I guess I should see what's in the box, do you know what's in it? Alex shook her head and Serena's mobile went off again seeing it was Leah she ignored it.

She got up and put the box on her desk, and slowly lifting the box she started to cry again, she took out the objects one by one, Bernie's Holby hoodie still smelling of the unique smell that was her, photos of Alex with Bernie, Jason, Greta and Gwen and Cam and Charlotte and lastly one of her smiling which reached up to her eyes hidden under her fringe of the last time and only time she was in Nairobi with her. Her army military watch and her favourite RMCA t-shirt, which was wrapped around her medals, the ones she barely talked about let alone wore unless she was attending the Remembrance Sunday parade in Holby square. She didn't' know who the ones in the black and white photos it must have been when she graduated from Sandhurst, as she was in full dress uniform she looked over at Alex “mum and dad, they were so proud of her, met them a couple of times. Her mum said Marcus didn't deserve her, they both died before the kids came along. Both were elderly when they had Bernie, her dad always referred to her as their serendipity baby.” Serena must have looked puzzled, Alex explained “serendipity happy accident, they were both in their late 40s, Bernie was their only child.” 

The door squeaked open and Lottie came in holding two mugs, handed one to Alex and to Serena, “the boys have gone to get some fresh air.” she picked up the photo of her mum and grandparents,  
“I wish I'd met them, mum looks so much like her mum.” it was obvious in her voice she'd been crying again and Serena's phone rang again, Lottie picked it up and noticed it was from Leah, “you'd better answer it she might be worried cause of the snow.” she handed the phone to her and left the room, Alex started to leave as well, Serena gestured to her to stay. 

“Sorry, it's important that I have to stay this weekend I've got some important business to attend to, yes I'll call you later okay. Bye” she hung up to Leah protesting on the other end and switched it off. 

“They still don't trust me 100%,” nodding towards the door, meaning Lottie and Cam, “but we'd made some kind of peace as did Bernie with Marcus. Like we said you don't have to come but it would be nice if you did.”

“Would it be possible to see her one last time, or is it army protocol not to as I'm not family.”

Alex took a long gulp of her tea, “it can be arranged, I'll organise it for you, again you don't have to go to the funeral you can say your goodbyes on your own.” She stood up and finished off her tea, “I'd better go, I'll be in touch when she's back in the country hopefully its tomorrow.” with that she looked at the photos once more and left.

“Serena, ”it was Henrik, “ I know you probably don't want to go but I do know there are members of the AAU staff that do want to say goodbye to the Major. As well as Dom I didn't realise how close they were until I had to break the news to him, apparently, they would regularly meet up on the hospital roof trying to put the world to right.”

“No, no I want to go but can you come with me when they repatriate her body to the UK. Please.” he nodded his response, and stepped aside when the Wolfe cubs came back in, Cam was the first to speak, “We'd better get going, to dads despite everything he was really still very fond of mum and he needs us,” again Lottie interrupted “you've got what's her name.” before she could reply they left the room.

Fletch came in wearing his coat and went to the desk, and slowly closed the box, “Come on let's get you home. Alex and the padre have just left.” Serena slowly stood up picking up the box, as she went to leave, Donna came up and gave her a hug as did Sacha. She looked over his shoulder and saw Jac Naylor, who mouthed “sorry, she'll be missed by everybody, not just you.”

Before she knew it Fletch had pulled outside her house, and standing outside was Jason, with his little family. They piled into the house and Fletch went to make a coffee and juices, Greta was the first to speak, “ I know I didn't know Bernie very long but Jason told me what an amazing auntie she was, and we'll make sure Gwenervie knows all about her and how special she was.”

Jason was the next to speak; “she was so looking forward to Guinevere's christening, and really excited when we asked her to be her God-mum.” he trailed off when he noticed that Serena was crying again., Fletch came in with the drinks and sat down next to Serena, “Fletch have I said the wrong thing again” Fletch replied “no mate I don't think so, Bernie would have been an amazing God-mum hey Serena” he gently nudged her, and she replied, “you haven't said anything wrong, Jason,. I know she would have loved to have taken Gwen to the park and the swings.” 

They all sat in silence until Gwen broke it when she started to cry, Greta stood up and motioned for Jason to do the same, “We'd better be going as we don't have any of her food here.” Fletch saw them out and shivered not just with the cold but well he couldn't explain why. But he did say looking up at the early night sky, “look after her Raf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bernie did get her full military funeral, Serena did get the chance to say goodbye, twice once on her own before the funeral. And again at the funeral itself. Leah didn't go with her not because she didn't want to go she did but because Serena didn't want her there.


End file.
